If I Didn't Know Better
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: After leaving Republic City for a period of time, Korra returns to see her old friends occupied with many interesting and busy things. Especially Mako.


A/N: Inspiration comes from this.

_Why do I keep on drinking? Waisting my time on you._

_You have a lover that's waiting, but baby you're right here with me._

_If I didn't know better, but damn it. I do._

She remembered everything all too well. The way it was before anyway. Now the city was cleaner. Safer. And seemed to be filled with people living without a care. It wasn't mysterious or creepy in a way. It was the way Bolin described it in his letters. But the letter she got this week was different.

_"The United Republic is being secretly threatened by The Earth Kingdom. We need to keep this quiet for now. The President has requested your presence at a gala this Saturday to discuss or options. The gala is the only way we can cover this up. You know of all the people how nosey the press is. But he's requested to only speak with you in private. Even thought he's my brother, and I can't read his signals very well on this, so I don't know what his reasons are exactly for that action. But rules are rules. I guess I'll see you if you comply. - Bolin, Commander of The United Forces Navy Spector."_

They saw this coming for a long time. After they covered up the murder of the Earth Queen, those who were most loyal to her wouldn't stop at anything to get a word out of her and who was with her that day. They managed to stay out of it until now though. So what could be different?

She arrived late that afternoon. Twilight actually. She was staying at the Northern Air Temple so a kind Air Acolyte had brought her over in secret. Then she was escorted by a few ferries across the bay, and then driven to City Hall. Then two ladies escorted her inside to a guest room she assumed, and was dolled up and teased or whatever for this so called gala.

The dress was too tight for her taste. And navy was a color she had been wearing too much lately. The skirt had reached to the floor, and she swore anything with the word strapless in it was the most uncomfortable thing in existence. Her hair was waved out and free from it's wolf tails. Minimal makeup had been applied only because she wouldn't allow any of the trends of false lashes and colorful eyeshadow be smeared on her skin for her own dignity. And then she swore she would destroy black heels, and heels just all together one day. But the idea wasn't too make her look like she was the Avatar. And well…it worked.

The music was jazz for the most part. Of course, it was his favorite. She stood against the wall like another other person who was clumsy dancing in shoes did. And then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"The brooding President asked me to escort you to his office.", Bolin said with a grin.

"Nice to see you too. How's Opal been?", she asked as she put down her now empty glass of wine.

"Lovely and perfect as always. This way my lady.", he said as he gestured to a hall.

Two flights of stairs later she was brought to a room with dark walls, which appeared darker from the night sky. Which was shown to her through the massive windows that showcase the moon and stars behind the oak desk.

"You looking stunning like you do every time I see you.", Bolin said.

"Don't be going around talking like that commander. You're engaged now.", she huffed.

"Soon to be engaged. I actually plan to ask her in…25 minutes.", he said as he checked his watch.

"About damn time. But you said you were already engaged in your last letter.", she retorted.

"I thought by the time we saw each other the deed would have been done.", he explained.

She chuckled at the thought of watching the whole scene from the crowd. He would probably throw a few jokes in and clever compliments and then out of no where he would slip it in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of applause coming up through the floor.

"They just made their first appearance didn't they?", she asked.

"Actually no, they just made their last one of the evening.", Bolin said with humor in his voice.

_They _made their last appearance. It seemed to roll in her mind before the door opened, and they both walked in. Her on his arm, and his eyes locked on hers. And then when he turned, his gaze was caught on hers.

"Avatar Korra.", he said happily.

"President Mako.", she greeted with almost no emotion. "First Lady Asami."

She left his arm and quickly came to give her a hug, while Bolin began to clear the room of the agents that brought them up.

"Oh! Allow me to show myself out. I'm sure you have lots to discuss!", she said as she shut the door behind her. Once the click was heard, Mako's face turned back to hers.

"Ok. I'm here what do you want?", she asked. She was always one to get to the point.

"You can't even say hello first?", he asked.

"I did. I greeted you.", she said.

"No, you said Mr. President. Say hello to _me._", he responded. As he spoke he began to slowly walk towards her.

"That would be unprofessional and I owe you nothing but respect.", she retorted.

"Just say my name Korra. Just say hello Mako.", he said casually.

"I came here to discuss how we're gonna keep another war from brewing. Not to converse about how I address you, Mr. President.", she said sternly.

He stopped right in front of her. He was far too close.

"Can you just say Mako? For me?", he pleaded.

"I said President Mako. Is that not good enough?", she asked.

He sighed quietly and shook his head. There was no getting past her.

"I don't want to have to order you Korra. I really don't."

She knew if she just said it once it would be over with.

"Hello…Mako.", she said in the most casual way possible.

He smiled at her words. There was the Korra he missed.

"Hi Korra.", he greeted back.

"Alright, fill me in. The Earth Kingdom.", she said changing the subject.

He backed away from her slowly and strolled over to his desk while her gaze followed.

"I have a confession to make.", he said filling the silence. "The Earth Kingdom is not plotting against us."

Was he serious?

"So why did Bolin write me that they were?", she asked.

"Because it was all part of the plan.", he explained as he leaned back in his chair.

"Plan? What the absolute hell are you talking about?", she asked more angrily.

"The plan to finally get you to come out of hiding from the Northern Air Temple. To get you to see me.", he spoke.

"So you lied about the war? Just to talk to me?", she asked.

"It's not the only thing.", he said as he glanced at the gold band on his left hand. "Asami and I aren't married."

"What does that have to do with anything?", she asked once more.

"We've been faking everything the last two years. Raiko was a heartless douche who didn't know how to run the city. And we were the only ones who could fix it. Without having you on our side, the only thing that could get the city's vote was a romance scandal. Asami and I were 'married' and now we're 'expecting'.", he explained.

Everything she had been dreading of knowing was a lie.

"So…why?", she asked again.

"With Raiko divorcing and us 'falling in love', he stood no chance. We plummeted the votes. We fixed up the city and now things have been better than before. We had everything. But I didn't have once person I always wanted to be here for this.", he said.

"Mako…no.", she said.

"No what? You haven't even-"

"I'm not becoming a part of this!"

"I'm not talking about you Korra!"

Silence filled the space between them. Her heart shattered.

"I mean my dad."

She backed away from his desk and headed toward the door.

"Korra wait.", he begged.

"Whatever it is, have Bolin write it to me.", she spat at him.

"I want you to marry me!"

She stopped in her tracks. She let go of the doorknob.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you insane?", she asked.

"Korra, the whole staff knows the plan we came up with to get rid of Raiko. They hear me talk about you all the time."

"That doesn't mean the public could vote you out of office! A scandal with The Avatar. How pathetic."

"I wanted to just set the city straight! Bolin would take over, Asami would be a normal person again, and you and I could-"

"Could what? Could what Mako?! Wait around forever for the other one to get up the fucking nerves to actually talk to me, after confessing their devoted love after the other almost dies from saving them from the Dai Lee?! Huh?! Is that what we could do?!"

"I want us to move out onto our own space and raise a family! Like we always talked about! And get married! And live a peaceful life! And I couldn't tell you that two years ago because I didn't have the nerves to after that alright!?"

They were face to face now. Chest to chest. And the tension was so obvious you could grab it. She stared straight at his, but then slowly softened when she realized even now, he still remembered what they had wanted before.

"I didn't want to force you into anything. And I don't want to do it now.", he told her.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Mako I…I don't know. This is…completely crazy. I mean, you're The President. And I just…"

He cupped her face as she spoke.

"I know better than to do something like this.", she told him.

He nodded, and then he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key.

"I had an apartment rented out. Furnished. All the fixings. Just for us.", he said as he wrapped her fingers around the key. "If you really do know better, than I know you'll make the right decision."

He pressed his lips to her forehead, leaving a soft kiss there.

"But I love you. And I will never force you to do anything. So if you don't show up, I understand.", he said.

She looked up at him with shining eyes.

"I'm gonna need a ride."

They walked into the apartment with kisses feathering over each other. His fingers struggled to find the zipper of her dress as hers went to his buckle. Her mouth went to kiss his neck while his bit at her shoulder. She slipped out of the black shoes while she pulled his belt and jacket off. When his hand had touched the skin of her back, her pulled the whole dress down, and ripped her bra and undergarments away. Spirits he never got tired of seeing her bare to him.

"You know, I'm pretty tired.", she said as she kissed his ear.

"Let me do the work. I want to love you. So badly. My sweet love."

He carried her to the untouched bed, and laid her down gently. He peppered kisses down her toned stomach, but before he could reach her heat, she stopped him.

"Mako, I think…we need to take things slow for now."

He lifted himself from her skin and, looked into her eyes. And then he kissed her lips again quickly.

"I'll do whatever you want love."

If she didn't know better about how to take things, but damn it she did.


End file.
